Deitus Family
The Deitus Family is the royal family of Haven. They have ruled Haven for at least 10 generations. Background Xance Deitus is the oldest known recorded member of the Deitus bloodline. History tells that over a millennia ago, Xance lead a rebellion to free Haven from its Vampyre overlords. After overthrowing and eliminating the bloodthirsty tyrants, he welcomed those from all corners of Ulia, claiming that this land would be a sanctuary to those who wished to be free, to those who wished to fight for their freedom, a haven. Xance took the role of Grand Commander of the resistance, and when all was said and done, there was an overwhelming majority who wanted him to lead this new country. Perhaps the most famous member of the Deitus family is Ganath himself, the great king who lead Haven into its golden age. The dark reign his eldest sons enforced upon the land was notoriously known throughout Ulia, but with the return of Michael, the Deitus family once again leads Haven on a path to a better tomorrow. Notable Members Xance Deitus First known Deitus, ancestor of all descendants. Founding member of Haven, and first King. Marun Deitus Father of Aromar, was the King who declared war upon the villainous Northern Republic. Aromar Deitus Father of Ganath and grandfather to his children, King of Haven. Sworn brother of Jarod Price. Christopher Deitus Cousin of Aromar, Commander of the Haven Army. Father of Archerios and Alessia Cloudsmith. Spent decades in The Mad World, was secondary antagonist of the Mad War Saga. Ganath Deitus Most famous King of Haven, and patriarch to the Deitus clan. Decades after his apparent death, would return to forcefully reclaim Haven and enact terrible vengeance upon all those he deemed traitors. Was the main antagonist of his saga. Elisa Deitus Wife of Ganath and Deitus family matriarch. Mother of all the Deitus children. Gabriel Deitus Eldest child of Ganath and Elisa. Crown Prince of Haven and ruler since the "death" of his father, and until his own. Ruled Haven as a tyrant who brought about the corrupt reign of the nobles. Was the story's first main antagonist. Liandrah Deitus Only daughter of Ganath and Elisa, second eldest child. Was the first Princess of Haven in over a hundred years. Late best friend of Arriana Skinner. Lucifer Deitus Second son of Ganath and Elisa. Current Ice Elemental. Known as the Exiled Prince, he was banished at a young age. Briefly ruled over Haven for several months. Main antagonist of his first story arc, as well as The Winter Wonderland Saga. Has rarely been an antagonist since, and is mainly now an antihero. Raphael Deitus Third son of Ganath and Elisa. Was a ruling Crown Prince, and took over after the death of Gabriel. Was a secondary antagonist throughout the reign of his brother, and briefly main antagonist after said brother's death. Michael Deitus Youngest child of Ganath and Elisa. Current Lightning Elemental. Left the life of royalty behind at a young age. After the fall of his siblings, he has since returned to lead Haven back to being a land of honor and compassion. Current King of Haven, and a major protagonist. Melissa Knightfall Late Wife of Michael and Queen of Haven, and Grand General. Mother of Angel. Was one of the army's most famous members, as well as seen as the kindest Queen the land has ever known. Angel Deitus Son of Michael and Melissa. Current Prince of Haven. Is the first child of an Elemental to demonstrate true elemental powers from birth in hundreds of years. Unofficial Members Jarod Price Sworn brother of Marun, and Grand Commander of Haven Army during his rule. Legendary war hero of Haven. Fought alongside Archerios. Grandfather of James. James Price Sworn brother of Ganath and Grand Commander of Haven Army during his rule. Helped lead Haven into its golden age, and seen as the greatest Grand Commander Haven has ever known. Was the story's longest running main antagonist. Has since become a protagonist. Archerios and Alessia Cloudsmith Although they both want nothing to do with the royalty of Haven, and for the longest time Arch was even seen as the Deitus' archenemy, the Cloudsmith twins do have Deitus blood in them from their father Christopher. Kai Kai, also known as Atlas, is the first hybrid of Werewolf and Werecat ever born. His mother is a werecat, while his father was none other than Ganath himself. Michael has been made known of this fact, and while nothing has yet come of it, the King is at the very least friendly with his half-brother. Category:People Category:Family Category:Royalty